Pokemon Ak47 Style!
by Ak47 001
Summary: Cyril starts his pokemon journey-But with blood,gore,deaths,and cuss words you couldn't imagine!
1. The Start

I don't own pokemon, and yadayadyada.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Introduction  
  
Cyril was a normal 14 year old kid. Black hair, silver eyes, 5'4", and 110 lbs.  
  
Normal kid, normal life, weird trainers challenge.  
  
Cyril had dropped out of school, like many kids taking the trainer challenge.  
  
He had gotten a PokeDex and some PokeBalls from the local wacko, Jerry.  
  
His journey started in Harren Town, a town of about 50 people and his birthplace.  
  
*****************  
  
As Cyril walked out of Harren, he began wondering how he would catch his first Pokemon.  
  
No, not hurting it,  
  
He thought to himself, he didn't want his pokemon to not trust him at all!  
  
He pondered, looking around for pokemon, and finding some good ones, but never thinking of any good way to catch them.  
  
Finally, he came up with an idea.  
  
Now all he had to do was look for a pokemon.  
  
************  
  
He found a small Nidoran(Male) munching contendedly on some grass.  
  
Cyril saw his chance.  
  
He began cooing softly, just enough for the Nidoran to hear. It turned its head towards him and saw some PokeFood being stretched out towards him.  
  
It squealed with glee and ran towards the hand, lapping up all the food.  
  
Cyril continued feeding it for a bit, until he silently took out a PokeBall and beamed Nidoran inside.  
  
Cyril smiled.  
  
"You're mine now."  
  
And headed on. 


	2. 2 Wild Battles,And A New Pokemon!

Chapter 2  
  
Cyril, now that he had caught his first pokemon, had begun training it.  
  
The first battle with a wild pokemon was one with Snubull.  
  
"Nidoran, Horn Attack!"  
  
"Nido!"  
  
Nidoran ran and rammed into the Snubull horn-first.  
  
"Good Nidoran, now, tackle attack!"  
  
Nidoran smashed into Snubull with all its strength.  
  
By now the Snubull was light-headed from poison, but the tackle attack was too much.  
  
It flew backwards, and spat up blood before fading into unconsciousness.  
  
Cyril smirked.  
  
The next battle he had was with a Pidgeotto.  
  
"Nidoran, tackle attack!"  
  
"Nido-raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn!"  
  
Nidoran slammed into Pidgeotto, knocking the breath out of it.  
  
"Good, Nidoran, now, Poison Sting attack!"  
  
A few small needles flew at Pidgeotto, paralyzing and poisoning it.  
  
Quickly Cyril took out a PokeBall and launched it Pidgeotto, who could do nothing to prevent it from being caught.  
  
The good thing was that they were just out of Klamath City, so Cyril was able to rush his newly acquired Pidgeotto to the Poke Center. 


	3. The First Trainer Battle!

Chapter 3  
  
Cyril waited patiently while a Tangela sowed up his Pidgeotto.  
  
Nurse Joy came out 20 minutes later.  
  
"Your Pidgeotto will be all fine. It has a tear in its tissue on the left wing, so be careful there. We've stitched it back together, but it will need about a week to finally sow up."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Other than that, it was just paralyzed and a bit light-headed from some poison."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Cyril smiled and took the PokeBall from Nurse Joy.  
  
Nidoran hadn't even been scratched in the last 2 battles!  
  
They went out and into the park right next to the Poke Center and Cyril let Nidoran and Pidgeotto out.  
  
While Nidoran frolicked in the grass, Cyril took Pidgeotto, who wasn't able to fly because of her wing, and sat down on a bench with her.  
  
"Sorry about that wing Pidgeotto-But I had to catch you somehow, right?"  
  
Pidgeotto cawed contendedly.  
  
"But Nurse Joy says you'll be better in a few days, alright?"  
  
"Caw!"  
  
"Alrighty, then! Oh, right, you haven't met Nidoran! Nidoran, c'mere!"  
  
"Nido?"  
  
"Nidoran, meet Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto, Nidoran."  
  
There were friendly greetings of,  
  
"Caw!"  
  
and,  
  
"Nido!"  
  
**********************  
  
They ran off, play-fighting with each other.  
  
Suddenly, a girl came up to them. 


	4. Introduction to a New Freind and The Fir...

Chapter 4  
  
The girl came up to him.  
  
Cyril couldn't bother to notice how high her skirt was.  
  
"I challenge you to a trainer battle!"  
  
She shouted at him.  
  
"Ok, ok, no need to yell!"  
  
"1 one 1."  
  
She said.  
  
"Fine. Go, Nidoran!"  
  
"Go, Clefairy!"  
  
Cyril checked his PokeDex.  
  
[Clefairy. A normal type pokemon. Signature move is Metronome, also uses melee attacks. Can be found only on Mt. Moon. Considered to be one of the rarest pokemon.]  
  
The PokeDex answered dumbly.  
  
"Melee attacks, huh? Alrighty, Nidoran, Poison Sting!"  
  
A glimmer of white needles was seen as they sped towards Clefairy.  
  
"Clefairy, Metronome!"  
  
Clefairy started waving her finger, and an orange barrier appeared in front of it.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
The girl shouted.  
  
"It used Barrier!"  
  
Cyril grimaced.  
  
"Nidoran, use Poison Sting again!"  
  
"Clefairy, you know what to do!"  
  
As the needles shot at Clefairy, it waved it's finger and it began to glimmer.  
  
A moment later, it was bouncing up and down.  
  
"Oh no.It used Splash!"  
  
The girl moaned.  
  
A moment later, the razor sharp needles hit it, scratching and poisoning it.  
  
The Clefairy fell onto the ground, coughed up a bit of blood, and fainted.  
  
The girl looked at him evilly.  
  
"You only won because of luck!"  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever. Hey, whats your name?"  
  
He was looking forward to meeting this girl, and not in just battles.  
  
"The names Serena." "What's yours?"  
  
"Cyril."  
  
"Well, hope to meet you again, Cyril."  
  
They shook hands and she went off, right next door to the Pokemon Center.  
  
Cyril waited before she came out to go in there.  
  
Nidoran wasn't damaged, but he was pretty tired. 


	5. The Second Trainer Battle and The Journe...

Chapter 5  
  
For a week Cyril stayed at the PokeCenter, going out every day to train his Nidoran.  
  
Then after Pidgeotto had healed, he went out to train her.  
  
After training for 1 more week, he left to go to take on the Gym Challenge, but was stopped by Jen.  
  
She had that same high skirt.  
  
"I challenge you to another battle!"  
  
She said to him.  
  
"Are you sure???"  
  
Cyril replied, with a smirk.  
  
Jen seethed., and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"You only won that one because of pure chance!"  
  
She accused.  
  
"Fine. What kind of battle?"  
  
"2 on 2."  
  
"Fine. Go, Pidgeotto!"  
  
"Go, Clefairy!"  
  
"Caw!"  
  
"Cleffa, Cleffa!"  
  
The two stood off, facing each other.  
  
"Pidgeotto, fly around it and Peck attack it!"  
  
"Clefairy, Metronome!"  
  
Pidgeotto flew around Clefairy, stabbing it furiously with its sharp beak.  
  
Clefairy avoided it by trying to beat it away with it's weak hands, but to no avail.  
  
Finally, the tiny Clefairy blew its temper.  
  
It stood up straight, not noticing Pidgeotto's furious attacks, and started glowing.  
  
At first, Cyril thought it was evolving, but then he realized Clefairy was using Self-Destruct!  
  
"Pidgeotto, get away from there! Its using Self-Destruct!"  
  
Pidgeotto looked over to him questioningly.  
  
The next minute, the glowing Clefairy exploded.  
  
Pidgeotto flew backwards and smashed into a tree trunk, beaten and bloody.  
  
Meanwhile, Clefairy was still in its spot, but there were scratches and bruises on it with a steady stream of blood trickling out of it's mouth.  
  
This one was a draw. ***************  
  
"Go, Weedle!"  
  
"Go, Nidoran!"  
  
"Nido!"  
  
"Wee!"  
  
"Nidoran, Poison Sting attack!"  
  
"Weedle, String Shot!"  
  
A flurry of needles flew at Weedle, who quickly spat a web of blue goo at the needles.  
  
It enveloped them, clustering the together, but making them very inaccurate.  
  
Weedle easily dodged them.  
  
"Good! Now, Weedle, String Shot that Nidoran to the ground!"  
  
"Wee!"  
  
"Nidoran, dodge it!"  
  
But it was too late.  
  
The thick, sticky goo enveloped Nidoran before it could move.  
  
"Good! Now, Weedle, Poison Sting attack!"  
  
Weedle charged at Nidoran, who could barely move, and him on the side.  
  
Nidoran tried to struggle against it, but finally collapsed with a sigh.  
  
"Hah! I beat you! Whaddaya have to say now, huh?"  
  
"Stop smirking or I'll wipe that smirk off your face myself, bitch."  
  
Cyril said under his breath.  
  
Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"What-did-you-say-?"  
  
Her face had turned beet red.  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing at all!" 


	6. The First Gym Badge and a New Pokemon

Chapter 6  
  
Cyril stood in front of the Gym doors and heaved a sigh, and then went inside.  
  
Inside, he found everything to be crawling with plants.  
  
He did the math and figured out it was a Grass Gym.  
  
As he approached the arena, surrounded by giant trees, he saw a single, short tree in the middle.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Cyril shouted, hoping for an answer.  
  
There was none, it was just quickly absorbed by the trees.  
  
As he went to look into the trees he heard a rustling and turned around.  
  
The tree was gone.  
  
Cyril had a bad feeling about this.  
  
Suddenly, something grabbed him from behind.  
  
"Hey! What the fuck are you doing, you mother-fucker?!"  
  
Cyril screamed at whatever grabbed him and kicked it.  
  
The thing seemed shocked at his outburst, or maybe it was just because Cyril had kicked it in the shin. In any case, it let go.  
  
He spun around quickly and took out his jackknife, ready to stab anything that had grabbed him.  
  
Instead he saw only a tree with 2 legs.  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
Then the, "tree", took off its costume and a man was revealed.  
  
He looked like the legendary Koga, but acted much stupider.  
  
"K-waa!"  
  
The man shouted.  
  
"I am legendary Luran, master of grass pokemon!"  
  
Cyril scratched his head.  
  
"You dare challenge me to a pokemon battle?"  
  
The, "legendary Luran" went on.  
  
"Uh. . . yeah. For what other reason do you think I came?"  
  
Luran seemed dumbfounded at this.  
  
Then he answered.  
  
"Enough talk, more fight!"  
  
"Fine.2 on 2."  
  
"Fine, then. Go Bayleef!!"  
  
"Go, Nidoran!"  
  
"Nido! Nido!"  
  
"Baaaaaaay!"  
  
"Bayleef, Razor Leaf attack!"  
  
"Nidoran, dodge it and then use Poison Sting attack!"  
  
Bayleef released a flurry of leaves at Nidoran, who easily jumped out of the way of the attack, then he released sharp, white needles at the Bayleef. And Bayleef, being the sluggish oaf it was, took a full on hit.  
  
It moaned, its energy draining by the minute.  
  
iOf course! Poison is super-effective against grass types!/i  
  
Cyril thought to himself.  
  
i Now lets see what he brings out next. . ./i  
  
The Bayleef moaned, it seeming to get weaker and weaker by the second.  
  
Finally, it collapsed.  
  
Luran's brow furrowed with anger.  
  
"You have made your own death wish! Go, Lekaruna!"  
  
((Just so you know, Lekaruna is a Pokemon I made up)  
  
iWhat kind of pokemon is Lekaruna?/i  
  
He checked his pokedex.  
  
[Lekaruna. The Grass type pokemon. It is usually in the form of a large praying mantis. It uses its 2 scythe-like hands to Slash it's opponent.]  
  
The PokeDex spat out.  
  
"So, Lekaruna, eh? Go, Pidgeotto!"  
  
"Leka!"  
  
"Caw!"  
  
"Lekaruna, use Agility!"  
  
The Lekaruna ran up to Pidgeotto with amazing speed.  
  
"Pidgeotto, fly above it and Peck it when you have the chance!"  
  
"Caw!"  
  
Pidgeotto flew above the Lekaruna, now a green blur.  
  
Finally, the Lekaruna stopped, now exhausted.  
  
"Now, Pidgeotto!" Pidgeotto swooped down onto the unsuspecting Lekaruna and started pecking it fiercely.  
  
Lekaruna tried catching it, and finally succeeded, gripping Pidgeotto in a tight bear hug.  
  
But this was an advantage to Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto kept pecking it fiercly until the Lekaruna fainted and released its grip.  
  
Luran was dumbfounded.  
  
Finally he recovered his senses.  
  
"Fine. You win. Here take this badge and this Muk as a prize for winning against me."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
And Cyril went out the door, with a new badge and a new pokemon. 


End file.
